The invention is directed to an arrangement having first and second field effect transistors, which are complementary to one another and connected in series, with the second transistor being of the depletion type.
An arrangement of this type is disclosed in an article entitled "A Distributed Gate Bistable MOS-Transistor" appearing in the publication "Solid State Electronics 14 (1971) pages 799-804. Such an arrangement employs a double transistor comprising two complementary transistors, the characteristic curve of which presents one portion in which the current drops while the voltage rises. In order to achieve this behavior, an enhancement p-channel-MOS transistor is connected in series with a depletion n-channel MOS transistor.
The invention has among its objects the provision of a static storage circuit including such type of arrangement.